A New Tattoo
by LittleMissFangirler
Summary: Absurdly drunk Gabriel and Balthazar drag Castiel into a tattoo shop.


The group of men came in around nine, an hour before the small tattoo shop closed. Sam was in the middle of cleaning needles when he heard the door open. Luckily, Dean was at the front desk.

"Okay, Balthazar, what should I get?" A short man with honey colored hair asked the man to his left.

"I-I don't know, Gabe. What about a puppy? You like puppies." The other suggested. The two were obviously drunk, but the third member in the group didn't appear as sloppy.

"This is a bad idea, Gabriel. We should just go home." the man with dark hair and blue eyes commented.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah. I-I want a tattoo." The short man- Gabriel- slurred.

"Gabe, should I get my cartilage pierced? Oh, that sounds fun." Balthazar laughed.

"Yeah. Do it!"

"You guys, don't do this." The third member groaned.

"Screw you, Cas. I'll do whatever the hell I want. Maybe I'll even dye my hair again." Gabriel spat.

"I will call dad."

"Whatever."

"What would you like to get?" Dean interrupted.

"Oh! I know. Can I get a lollipop, right here?" He pointed to his right bicep.

"That sounds possible. Sammy!" Dean called the youngest in.

"Yeah?" Sam entered, and Gabriel couldn't help but admire. The twenty-two year old was well covered with tattoos, both his arms being visible. He also had quite the number of piercings, including both ears, an eyebrow, and snakebites.

"This man right here would like a tattoo." Dean told. Sam smiled, widely.

"Alright, man. You can come to the back with me and tell me what you want." Sam led Gabriel through the back door.

"And would you like a piercing?" Although Dean was never as big into facial piercings as Sam, he had a lot of skill when it came to piercing. Dean had five on each ear, and a small stud in his nose. One arm had a sleeve, and when he lifted his arms to grab something off the shelf, his shirt rode up just enough to show the beginning of a tattoo by his hips. Stripes of blue decorated the brown hair.

"Yeah, cartilage."

"Okay, if you could just sign in right here, we can talk about costs and get started." Dean gave a sly grin. While Balthazar was writing, he pulled Cas to the side.

"How drunk are they?"

"Um, at least seven shots. But I ran to the bathroom at one point, so it could be more." Castiel frowned. "Are you actually giving my brother a tattoo?"

"Nah, just a temporary one. It'll wash off when he takes a shower. The piercing, though, that'll be real." Dean warned.

"Thanks."

"Hey, if we can avoid being sued. I'm Dean, by the way." He stuck his hand out to shake.

"Castiel. That's my cousin, Balthazer, and my idiot brother Gabriel is in back." Cas rolled his eyes.

"I'm done! Get me pierced." Balthazar whopped.

 **Back Room**

"So, how does this look?" Sam sketched out a red lollipop, trying to act professional. Dean and him had decided a while back that if someone came in drunk enough to the point of stupid decisions, they would fake a tattoo. That way, nobody got hurt and they still got fifty or so bucks.

"Perfect." Gabriel beamed, looking at the drawing. The short man rolled up his sleeves and sat down.

Sam cleaned his arm, continuing to make conversation.

"So, where you from?"

"I grew up in Georgia. How about you?" Gabriel asked as Sam prepared the "needle".

"Lawrence, Kansas. Okay, get ready." The drawing was finishes fairly quickly. Sam covered it just like he would a real tattoo.

 **Piercing**

"Three, two, one." Dean pierced through Balthazar's ear as Castiel watched.

"Ah, fuck." The man complained.

Dean stuck a diamond stud through.

"All done." He announced. The three headed out to the front to deal with payments. Out there, Sam and Gabriel were having a lively conversation. Drunk Gabriel loved to discuss movie plotholes.

"You need to clean your ear twice a day. Use the disinfectant and read these instructions." Dean spoke clearly to Balthazar, who was zoning out.

"I'll take them." Castiel sighed. Balthazar dealt with the final payments as the youngest approached his older brother.

"Time to go." Castiel insisted.

"Thanks for everything, beautiful." Gabriel winked. Sam's cheeks reddened.

"Um, here's my card, in case you need anything."

"Does it have your cell number?" Gabe flirted.

"Now, Gabriel." Castiel tapped his foot impatiently as Balthazar handed Dean the final bills.

"Fine! I'll call you, gorgeous." Gabriel met up with the other two, and the pair headed out, with Castiel thanking them one last time.

 **The Next Morning**

Gabriel awoke, his head pounding. First thing he did was head into the bathroom . Across the small apartment, Castiel heard a horror filled scream and laughed quietly to himself.


End file.
